


I Really Want To (Take You There)

by taegiradar



Series: nsfw drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BE SAFE KIDS, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Studio Sex, Top Bang Chan, im insane, minor fluff, sex without condom, slight nipple play, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar
Summary: Chan can’t sleep. Felix helps out.Or; Chanlix studio sex. That’s it. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: nsfw drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 297





	I Really Want To (Take You There)

Chan blinks his tired eyes at the bottom of his laptop screen. The time displayed stares back at him almost mockingly.

2.43am.

Chan lets out a yawn as he stretches his arms above his head, letting out a relieved sigh as he hears the satisfying pops. He’s beyond tired, but somehow everytime he even tries to get some sleep, his body feels entirely too restless. His limbs will almost twitch, desperate to move - to do _something_. It overwhelms any kind of fatigue Chan feels. That’s why when the clock hit 11pm and he still wasn’t sleeping, Chan decided to head to the studio again to get the restlessness out of his body once and for all.

Chan dives back into the track he’s working on, letting the heavy bass consume him again. It’s a more sensual track, more sensual than they’ve ever done - but Chan thinks if he gets Jisung and Changbin on this, it might just be releasable into the world. The smooth, R&B baseline gets him back into the groove, and he’s about to add more layers before a knock on the door startles him.

Chan turns his swivel chair, just in time to see a seemingly equally tired Felix walk in.

“Hyung? It’s late.” Felix’s voice is rough, like he just got up. (Chan remembers seeing him fast asleep when he left hours ago - what is he doing here?)

Chan has it in himself to feel shy. “I’m just working on a new track. Couldn’t sleep earlier.” He doesn’t know why he feels suddenly bashful around Felix. Maybe it’s the atmosphere, Chan’s tired, delirious brain or the fact that Felix is still wearing his oversized tshirt he wears to bed - perfectly exposing his collarbones and shoulder, almost as if Felix had haphazardly worn it out without thinking. Suddenly Chan is thinking of strangers, other people - _staff_ , seeing Felix like this. Something dark stirs in the pit of his stomach.

Felix has always been pretty to Chan. Sometimes he forgets that other people see him like that, too.

“Why are you here, little one?” Chan pretends not to notice the way Felix’s cheeks instantly turn a pretty shade of pink, brushing over his perfect freckles. How cute.

Felix walks up to Chan and turns the chair back around. He leans forward, resting his chin on Chan’s head and wraps his arms around Chan’s front, almost trapping him. The soft sigh that leaves Felix’s lips goes straight to Chan’s head, instantly making him feel giddy. Being surrounded by Felix like this feels good. Feels safe.

“It sounds nice.” Felix’s words are mumbled, and Chan would have missed it if he wasn’t so _close_. Chan notices Felix completely ignoring his question, but he doesn’t have it in him to point it out. The track is still playing on loop, bass vibrating through the speakers.

“T-Thanks.” He’s stuttering. The temperature is suddenly a lot warmer. “I-It’s a more... sensual song than what we usually do. But I think we can make it work.” 

Felix’s hands that were clutching each other now move apart, slowly moving to Chan’s shoulders, massaging them. Chan tries to hide the shivers, but it’s impossible when every touch from Felix makes his skin feel like it’s on fire and dipped in ice at the same time. Chan can’t see Felix’s face, so he can’t tell what it all means. The deliberate touches, the lingering presses into his tense muscles - he has no idea if Felix knows what he’s doing to Chan, or not. (And maybe, not knowing makes it feel so much better).

“Mmhm.” The hum of approval goes straight to Chan’s cock, his face immediately turning alot redder. This is all so confusing, so sudden, but he can’t deny that he likes it.

Felix’s hands slowly move up to massage closer to Chan’s neck, and the older has to stop himself from whimpering pathetically. “Hyung... You’re so tense.”

There’s a hidden intention behind Felix’s words. One that Chan isn’t sure if he’s ready to find out. He can’t even form words to answer Felix.

“Let me help you, okay?” The younger’s voice is suddenly a lot deeper, raspier. Chan’s favourite.

Felix spins the chair to face him again, and now Chan can see. See Felix, all flushed and shy but with the darkest eyes he’s ever seen in the younger. He sees his pretty Felix, his dream person, the one person he’s been wanting for years - looking at him with pure hunger in his eyes. Chan takes his time to run his gaze from Felix’s face to his collarbones, down to the end of Felix’s shirt and - _oh_.

Felix is half hard already.

Felix is half hard, just from riling Chan up. God, it goes straight to his cock this time, making it twitch in his sweatpants.

Something that clearly didn’t go unnoticed by the younger. “You like that? Like how hard I got just from giving you a simple massage? Channie loves how affected his Lixie is by him?”

Fuck, when did Felix ever learn to talk like _that_?

“Lixie, baby- Th-This is happening, right? You want this, right?” Felix can’t help but coo at his hyung.

“Yes, Channie. I want this, I want _you_. I always have.”

That’s all Chan needs, because next thing he knows, he’s standing up, pushing Felix down onto the studio sofa, and clashing their lips together in a messy, desperate kiss. Chan doesn’t feel real, he doesn’t feel present - because he’s so overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with the fact that he’s kissing Felix, smelling him, running his hands all over the younger’s body. It makes him feel insane.

“L-Lix please.” Chan is so breathless already and they’ve barely done anything. “Please, god let me fuck you.”

His words cause an instant whine to leave Felix’s lips, one so beautiful and perfect it makes Chan want to record it, right here, and keep it for himself forever.

“Yeah hyung. Fuck me, please. Fucking use me.” Felix’s arches his back as Chan runs his hands across Felix’s chest, fingers landing on his nipples. Chan twists them, plays with them more and more as Felix breaks underneath him. Felix lets out moans that can beat out all the ones Chan has heard on any porn website - and Chan takes it all in. The feeling of Felix underneath him, the sounds that fill the studio room and the feeling of Felix’s hands going lower, lower, lower. Chan lets out a loud gasp when Felix finally puts his hand on Chan’s clothed dick, providing a small amount of the pressure he craves.

Something snaps in Chan, his desperate need to be inside Felix consuming his every sense. He tells Felix to remove his pants with a quick _‘Off’_ and leans over to the drawer to fetch a small bottle of lube and a condom (you never know). Chan doesn’t even waste a single second before pouring it all over his fingers, warming it up and placing one finger at Felix’s entrance.

Felix gasps at the sensation, but slowly adjusts to it. Chan looks up at Felix, and once he got the nod of approval, he slips a finger into Felix.

It goes in smoothly, perfectly, as if-

“I fingered myself earlier. That’s how I realised you were gone. Woke up and y-you weren’t in your bed.” 

Chan’s brain short circuits for a bit. So the sleepy look on his face wasn’t necessarily just from waking up - it’s the post orgasm bliss. Chan shivers and let’s out a low growl.

“God, you’re going to be the death of me.”

It doesn’t take Chan long to get another 2 fingers inside Felix, the younger still perfectly loose from his own session earlier. Chan brings his sweatpants and boxers down, just low enough that his dick is exposed. He’s about to apply lube and condom himself, before Felix takes the bottle and packet from him and warms the liquid up himself instead. He applies it generously on Chan’s cock, precum and lube mixing with each other as he gives the older a few strokes. It’s messy, but it’s just how Felix likes it.

“Hyung, you haven’t been with anyone, right?”

Chan’s breath hitches. He can’t handle it if Felix is really about to ask what he thinks he is.

“Fuck me raw? Your Lixie would love that. Feeling your pretty cock inside me.”

It takes everything in Chan not to come right there and then. He lets out a rushed _“Yeah, yeah okay”_ , mind too foggy to think of anything else.

They trust each other. And Chan has never wanted anything more than this.

Felix admires his hyung from where he’s sitting. Chan is so pretty like this, whimpering at Felix’s touch and whining so easily. He’s loud, louder than Felix honestly thought - but that’s something he’ll keep for future use.

“L-Lix if I don’t get inside you right now I’m going to lose it.” It’s cute, how desperate Chan is. Felix lies back down, spreads his legs and smirks at Chan as he says - “Come here, then.”

Chan lines up against Felix’s entrance, dick throbbing with how turned on he is. He grabs at Felix’s tiny waist, reveling at how the younger moans at the pressure. Chan leans forward, presses a sloppy kiss onto his lips, and enters Felix - almost fully bottoming out. He kisses Felix feverishly, moving from his lips to his neck and pretty collarbones, as he slowly pulls in and out of him. The sounds he hears makes their place in Chan’s brain, probably causing a lot of awkward situations in the future. Because how the fuck is Chan supposed to hear Felix groan around a spoonfull of food without remembering _this_?

He picks up his pace, as Felix continues screaming in pleasure and begging him for more.

“Ch-Channie - _god_ right there.” Felix breathes out. “Faster.”

So Chan goes faster, rougher, making the entire sofa shake. He really couldn’t care less, though.

When Felix moves his hands from Chan’s face to his neck, massaging it just like he did before, it’s over for Chan. He comes, hot and heavy into Felix, filling him up. The feeling of Chan’s cum leaking out of his hole is enough to send Felix over the edge, his own cum landing on their stomachs. Chan rides out his orgasm and the pulls out, Felix wincing at the slight over-sensitivity. He loves it, though.

The studio is only filled with heavy pants and the same sensual track that is still playing on loop.

Chan chuckles, deep and low, and he leans down to give another kiss on Felix’s lips, much softer now.

“Guess I can never release this track, huh?” He says, voice soft as he slowly massages Felix’s hips.

“Unless you want to be reminded of the time you fucked me into oblivion whenever we perform it, then no. I don’t think you can.”

They both laugh at that, atmosphere now lighter. Chan feels tired, so tired now but in the best way he thinks he can ever be.

“Thanks for this.”

Felix leans up to press a kiss to Chan’s forehead.

“Anytime, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a short drabble. woops?
> 
> (nsfw twt saw this first)
> 
> say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eternitytrack) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/eternitytrack).


End file.
